Lewis's Mamoswine
Lewis' Mamoswine '(Japanese: 'ルイスのマンムー Ruisu's Mammoo) is the sixth Pokémon caught by Lewis in Sinnoh, and his thirteenth overall. History Lewis received a Piloswine to use in the Rental Pokémon Tournament in Rental Revolution! and they spent much of the episode getting to know one another. In the following episode, Piloswine battled against Barry's rented Gabite and was able to defeat it with a super-effective Ice Shard. Piloswine continued battling alongside Lewis, managing to defeat opponents such as Lucas' Toxicroak, and eventually reached the finals. In Unleashing an Ancient Power!, Piloswine faced off against Bianca and her rented Leafeon. Leafeon's quick movements proved to be too much for Piloswine and he was dealt a severe amount of damage from Quick Attack and Leaf Blade. At Lewis' encouragement, Piloswine was able to gather his strength and managed to hit Leafeon with Ancient Power, triggering his evolution into Mamoswine. With its new strength, Mamoswine was easily able to overpower Leafeon and defeat it with a combination of Ice Shard and Ancient Power. After Lewis and Mamoswine were crowned the winners of the tournament, Keira, seeing the bond the two had forged during the competition, allowed Mamoswine to remain with Lewis, who gladly accepted it as the newest member of his team. In To a Snow-Cloaked Future!, Mamoswine encountered a herd of other Mamoswine near Snowpoint City. Despite a female Mamoswine showing interest in him, Mamoswine eventually decided to remain with Lewis. Mamoswine was Lewis' second Pokémon in his Gym battle against Volkner in Shocks and Surprises! He battled against Volkner's Luxray and defeated it. When Volkner sent in Octillery, Mamoswine was recalled in favour of Prinplup. He returned to the battle to face Volkner's Electivire in the following episode. Due to Electivire's superior speed, Mamoswine found it tricky to find an opening. After being dealt severe damage with Fire Punch, Mamoswine suddenly learnt Avalanche, dealing major damage to Electivire. Mamoswine the used Ancient Power, landing the attack and boosting his stats in the process. Mamoswine was then able to land a super-effective Mud Bomb, defeating Electivire and earning Lewis the Beacon Badge. Lewis left Mamoswine at Professor Juniper's Laboratory when he decided to go to Johto. Personality and characteristics As a Piloswine, Mamoswine was relatively unsure of itself, but was told by Lewis to just do his best in the competition. These words motivated Piloswine and he became determined to win the tournament for Lewis, showing that he wants make a good impression. This determination would eventually be the catalyst for his evolution. As the tournament went on, Piloswine became closer and closer to Lewis and he was overjoyed when Keira allowed them to stay together. Mamoswine's closeness to Lewis was highlighted in To a Snow-Cloaked Future!, where he chose to stay with Lewis over joining a female Mamoswine he had taken an interest in. Mamoswine is a highly resilient Pokémon, being able to take several super-effective attacks with little problem. Moves used Trivia * Mamoswine is Lewis' first Ice-type Pokémon. * Mamoswine is Lewis' only Pokémon to evolve in the same episode in which it was officially caught. ** Not counting Pokémon that were fully-evolved when they debuted, Mamoswine is the fastest of Lewis' Pokémon to evolve into its final stage.